


Proved Wrong

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Fed up of his friends telling him to leave Severus, Harry takes veritaserum to prove them wrong once and for all.





	Proved Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something that came to me while listening to music, happens a lot lol

"Ron you seriously need to drop this, tell him Hermione!"

Hermione winced when Harry looked at her. "Sorry Harry but I am with Ron on this, being in a loveless relationship isn't good for you."

"I am not in a loveless relationship!"

"Harry you loving Severus isn't enough for you both, he has to love you also."

Harry stood up and placed his cup in the sink, he was fed up of having this conversation. "Just because you don't see something doesn't mean it isn't there."

"Let's finish this once and for all."

Ron frowned at his wife. "How?"

"Veritaserum."

* * *

Severus walked into the kitchen of the house he and Harry lived in to see his lover have three drops of veritaserum drop on his tongue. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"I am to be asked questions as Ron and Hermione think we should not be together as they say you don't love me." Harry automatically answered.

"This again?" Severus asked. "I am sick of this! This ends now."

"I agree." Hermione said. "Harry in the three years you have been with Severus how many times has Severus said the words to you 'I love you'?"

"Never."

* * *

"I knew it! You don't love Harry! You don't deserve him!" Ron yelled.

"Hold your fire Weasley, your wife is not asking him right."

Severus knelt in front of Harry in the chair. "Harry do I love you?"

"Yes."

"How do you know this?"

Harry smiled. "I wake up to a note saying 'I love you' if you have had to leave me to wake up alone."

"Why don't I say those words?"

"Because anyone can say they love me but only you can say you are _in_ love with me which means more and feels more intimate.

Severus smirked.

* * *

"Do you now see why Harry gets so frustrated when you continuously tell him because I don't say the words it means I do not love him. Friends and families can say I love you to each other, but only the one you truly love and who you can see yourself spending your life with can say they are _in_ love with you."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Severus, I should have seen all of this."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Ron never shows you romance anymore, I mean me and Severus have never seen him romance you since you got married."

* * *

Ron stepped forward. "Hey! I show Hermione romance every time I make love to her." he defended.

"Oh I apologise, I thought because I don't see you romance her that you never do." Harry smirked.

"Okay Harry we see your point. Finally. We are sorry." Hermione sighed.

That night Harry turned in bed and smiled at Severus. "Who are you in love with?"

"You." Severus answered, before asking. "Who are you in love with?"

Harry smiled. "You. Forever."

"And Always."

The following morning Harry woke up alone and smiled when he saw a note on Severus' pillow. ' _I love you.'_

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
